


Everything's Perfect

by livesybaby



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon, Fluff, M/M, actual boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livesybaby/pseuds/livesybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow on from last night's reunion episode & kiss... A C T U A L  B O Y F R I E N D S !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything's Perfect

“Can you stay the night?” Aaron had whispered so quietly Robert thought he’d imagined it but the warm tickle of Aaron’s breath of his neck was unmistakable and soon Robert felt himself pulling back lightly to look into his blue orbs.   
“Are you sure? I don’t want to push you” He whispered back almost as quietly, earning a silent nod from his love as he laced their fingers together and guided him gently up the stairs.   
They entered Aaron’s room silently and for once Robert didn’t have the overwhelming urge to shove him onto the bed in throws of passion, he was happy just the way they were listening to the comfortable silence that fell between them as they slid out of the clothes they’d worn in court.   
Robert watched as Aaron hung his shirt neatly on a coat-hanger, reliving the memory of when he once scolded the younger boy for tossing his ironed clothes messily to the ground. Aaron must have been thinking it too because a shy smile danced in the corner of his mouth as he put the hanger in the wardrobe.   
They climbed into bed together, Robert borrowing one of Aaron’s T-shirts to wear and sliding in comfortably next to him. Aaron rested his head in the crook of Roberts’s neck, his soft brown curls tickling Roberts’s throat as his hand rested comfortably on Roberts’s hip. Robert had rested his chin on Aaron’s head, letting his arms wrap protectively around the younger boy and sighing in contentment.   
“Today was a good day” Aaron murmured, tracing circles with the pad of his thumb.   
“Yeah, it was. I’m so proud of you Aaron” Robert replied, placing a comforting kiss on top of his head.   
“I couldn’t have done it without you, you know?”   
“Yeah you could have”  
“I’m glad I didn’t have to”   
“Me too”  
Both boys shared a smile, feeling safe/warm/home in the other’s arms. Aaron’s tired eyes had soon fluttered shut and Robert sighed happily when he heard his gentle snores. He whispered an almost inaudible I Love You before closing his own eyes, following him into a peaceful sleep and for the first time in a long time they both slept the whole night through.   
The following morning Aaron woke up feeling refreshed, his body was unusually warm and he soon remembered that was because Robert was lying beneath him with his arms draped around him. He tilted his head up slowly to take in the sight of the sleeping man above him, his hair was messy against the pillow and his pink lips were slightly parted letting out the quietest of snores, Aaron watched him sleep for a while noting how peaceful and angelic he looked. He leaned forward slowly, placing a light kiss on the older man’s jaw and earning a slight change in breathing.   
He placed another, and then another until finally he placed a small wet kiss beneath his ear lobe and pulled a quiet whimper from the sleeping man. He nuzzled his nose into his neck sweetly and smiled when he felt Roberts grip on him tighten.   
“Morning Sleepy” he whispered quietly, placing another small kiss on his neck  
“So last night wasn’t a dream then?” Robert mumbled, stroking his hand down Aarons back  
Aaron sat up gently, brushing his lips against Roberts slightly who still had his eyes shut. Robert sighed before smiling widely and fluttering his eyes open to take in the sight before him, Aaron’s hair was sticking up in all directions and his face was flushed but the most important thing Robert noticed was that Aaron was smiling. It wasn’t just that fake smile he plastered on for all to see it was a genuine smile that made the corners of his eyes crinkle and his blue orbs sparkle slightly. It was a sight of perfection in Robert’s opinion and he couldn’t help but pull him in for a kiss, smiling as he felt Aaron part his lips and run his tongue against Roberts. They lay like that for a while, sharing loving kisses and shy glances at each other.   
“I’m going to get some coffee, want any breakfast?” Aaron whispered, sliding his fingers through the blonde’s hair.   
“I’m not hungry, but I’ll have a coffee please. Do you mind if I take a shower?” Robert murmured, pushing his head further into Aaron’s hand.  
“I’ll bring it up, you know where the towels are” he smiled, kissing Roberts forehead before reluctantly pulling himself out of bed.   
He had been in the kitchen only a few minutes when Chas came down, she eyed him suspiciously before taking her seat at the breakfast table.   
“I didn’t hear Robert leave last night” She commented, flicking through a magazine  
“That’s because he didn’t” Aaron responded calmly  
“So are you two back on or…?” Chas pressed, shutting her magazine  
“Would that be a problem?” Aaron tested  
“He’s been good to you these last few months, but are you sure it’s a good idea?”  
“Well I’ve woken up the happiest I’ve felt in a long time, so you tell me” He responded, placing a cup of tea in front of her  
“As long as you’re happy, I’m happy” She smiled, placing her hand on top of his  
“I am happy, and Robert’s different now”   
“Glad to hear it”   
Aaron ascended the stairs with two coffees in hand and half a piece of toast between his teeth, he sat on his bed to finish his breakfast as he listened to Robert singing quietly in the shower next door. When he was done he switched the shower off and came into Aaron’s room with a towel wrapped around his waist, taking a sip of the coffee before thanking him. He noticed the unreadable look Aaron was giving him, and wondered if he’d put his foot in it again.   
“Everything okay?” He asked quietly  
“Everything’s perfect” He smiled in response “Come here, you”   
They fell into each other’s arms blissfully, touching foreheads and sharing a slow, tender kiss before letting their eyes flutter open and meeting the other’s gaze.   
They both opened their mouths to speak at the same time, whispering I Love You before smiling at the way they’d said it together. Everything’s Perfect, they both thought fluttering their eyes shut again.


End file.
